Pokemon Mystery Dungeons X: Chapter 1 - Falling on a Universe
by ZeroStorm64
Summary: There was a normal human girl who was in her normal plain life. Everyday she just walks on the same path, same people, same life. She was doing the same thing everyday and says it was time for her to start something new and something great. Then she suddenly fell in a Universe where there was Pokemon, and herself was a Pokemon also. Her wish came true, it was something different.


In a chamber where there was a light spirit of a gardevior, who had been in the chambers for so many years, and encountering many problems lately in the Pokemon Universe "I have been here for many years..but never had such problems in this Universe, its in trouble." Said the spirit gardevior. She feared that the Pokemon Universe will be smashed to pieces by an upcoming meteor, cracked by an earthquake, or maybe frozen in ice. She also feared on what will happened to the Pokemon "They will all be extinct if we just wait..we cannot wait any longer." Said the spirit gardevior as she started to create a spirit ball between her hands. She looked at it, a glow in her eyes was the "Spirit ball of Wisdom" that can find the solution to any problem. She started to talk to it "Spirit Ball of Wisdom..the Pokemon are in trouble, the Universe is in trouble, we must find a way before anything happens. Before destruction arrives, we must find a solution.." Said the Spirit gardevior to her spirit ball. The spirit ball started to reply back to her "There is only one thing to do..you must find someone who can save our Universe and the Pokemon. A Human with a gold heart that can stop destruction from happening forever, its the only way we can do so.." The spirit ball said and showed an image of a girl human. Gardevior looked at the image, but a little concerned about it "Human..? wouldn't that mean that they won't have time to be in their own lives?" Asked the spirit gardevior. The image changed the human girl into a pikachu "Yes..but she will be turn into a Pokemon, no one will know where she has been." replied the spirit ball. The gardevior was still concerned "Changing them into a Pokemon will cost them to lose their memory of being a human, are you sure we should do so?" the spirit gardevior asked with a bit of worry. "I assure you that it will be fine. I even heard that she wanted something different, and we will give it to her. She is the human who can save this Universe and I'm sure that she'll understand what we are into." replied the spirit ball. Gardevior, still staring at the image, finally decided "Okay, I will send her to our world and turn her into a Pokemon." said the spirit gardevior, but in a worried condition. "Good, we will send her to this world when she falls asleep." Said the spirit ball and it disappeared from gardevior's hands. She thought to herself about the human that she is sending _I hope the spirit ball is right.. _thought gardevior.

It was night-time around the human world. A human girl was on her bed awake. She was thinking about her life that was like a circle _Over and over again.._ She thought to herself and looking at her house ceiling. She sighed and turned herself to the left-side of her bed "My life is a complete circle..everyday I see the same thing..but nothing different, its one complete circle.." She said to herself and turned to the right-side of her bed. She kept turning side to side in her bed because she was bothered by her life, then finally stopped "I want something different, I want something great, but not something all the same." She said with a loud sigh. She then imagine how she wanted to be "I want to go out on an adventure, save the world, make new friends, and other stuff I can do!" She said with excitement. But calmed down and grabbed her pillow "But..it will never happen.." She said silently and fell asleep.

The human girl started to dream about being a pikachu in her dream, she looked around not realizing who she was "Where am I?.." She echoed. Then something appeared in her dream, it was a spirit-like gardevior and it looked at her. She looked at the gardevior in surprise "A gardevior?!" She said wide-eyed. The spirit gardevior continued to stare until the gardevior started to talk "Welcome..my name is Spirit, and you are here for a reason.." said Spirit in a calm voice. The pikachu was concerned about what Spirit said "For a reason..? what do you mean?.." she asked. But it was too late, the spirit gardevior didn't say no more and sended her to somewhere, without a memory.


End file.
